Two Bad Days
by Red Dragonfly
Summary: Ranma and Akane are getting serious about their relationship. Ukyo and Ryoga know that their chance is slipping away. When Ukyo finds out about Ryoga’s curse, it causes a chain reaction that leads to the worst day of Uyko’s and Ryoga’s lives.
1. Copyright

**Two Bad Days**

……

……

Summary: Ranma and Akane are getting serious about their relationship. Ukyo and Ryoga know that their chance is slipping away. When Ukyo finds out about Ryoga's curse, it causes a chain reaction that leads to the worst day of Uyko's and Ryoga's lives. Rated for language.

……

Copyright: Not mine.

Chapters:

A Rainy Day

Ryoga's Bad Day

Ukyo's Bad Day

Night

A Good Day

……

Author's Note: The story takes place in late-April, probably into the beginning of their second year in high school (11th grade). I read the comics more, but this story takes place in the world of the anime. Akari and Konatsu do not exist.

I think my characters may be a little OOC. They're more serious than in the series. This is a RyogaxUkyo fan fiction, though they never really get beyond friendship. (I suck at romance.) In fact, they don't really begin to interact until chapter 4. Hopefully though, when they do begin to interact, it's worth the wait.


	2. A Rainy Day

**A Rainy Day**

_Tuesday_

……

"Well, Ranma," Ukyo said as she twirled a finger through her glossy hair. "I happened to get these baseball tickets and I wanted to know if we could go to the game together." She smiled slightly, looking up with her eyes. "You know, as a date?"

Her reflection was so feminine and shy and cute and nauseating that Ranma was more likely to ask if she was sick than accept.

"Arggh!" Ukyo pulled her hair. "I know I'm supposed to be his cute fiancé, but that's too much!"

She looked in the mirror and tried again. "Hey, Ran-chan, how's it going? I've got these baseball tickets, and I thought we could go together. We'll hang out, eat some hot dogs. It will be fun." She grinned widely.

"No, no, no!" Now she sounded too masculine, too hey-we're-best-buds-I'm-one-of-the-guys-let's-hang-out. "It doesn't even sound like a date, anymore. This is supposed to be a date."

Ukyo sighed and her reflection sighed with her. Some girls tried on outfits, she tried on personas. Of course, some girls actually had guys ask them out instead of the other way around.

But Ukyo didn't have time to wait for him to pluck up the courage and ask. Truth be told, she was beginning to be afraid that Ranma would never ask. Lately, his attitude toward Akane had been… strange. Nice, almost.

Ukyo had seen them one morning, walking to school, holding hands, like a couple. Ranma had made a joke and Akane laughed. Ukyo had grabbed her spatula furiously, her fingers twining tightly around the handle. She had felt so awful, so cold and so sick.

Ukyo shook out her head, trying to get her muddled emotions in order. When she looked back at the mirror, strands of hair were strewn messily across her shoulder.

"I have these baseball tickets Ran-chan, and I thought we might go to the game together." She smiled crookedly. "It'd be a date, but nothing too serious. We'll have lunch together. Hot dogs and soda. How does it sound?"

CRACK! BOOM! Ukyo jumped. Thunder? It had barely been cloudy. She glanced out the window and saw sheets of rain pouring down.

"Is that a sign?" she said. It was just as well; it was nearly five and she had to be opening her restaurant soon. Ukyo closed the window and walked downstairs into her kitchen.

The rain thrummed on the roof as she fired up her grill. Oil sizzled. Ukyo wiped off the counter and set out spices and pitchers of cold water for her customers' use.

The door slid open.

"Welcome to Ucchan's," Ukyo said reflexively. She saw who it was. "Oh, hi Ran-chan."

"Hi," Ranma said glumly.

She was in her female form, not surprising, given the rain. Her shirt was soggy and her wet orange braid lay limply over her shoulder. A small black pig with a yellow spotted bandana around its neck was gnawing her wrist.

"Got caught in the rain?" Ukyo said.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "Do you have a towel? Maybe some hot water?"

"Just a minute." Ukyo put the kettle on the stove and tossed Ranma a towel. "By the way, is there a reason Akane's pet is attached to you?"

"We were fighting," Ranma said, wiping off her face and hair.

"With a pig?" Ukyo raised her eyebrows. "Let me guess. This pig is actually a skilled martial artist?"

Ranma snorted. "Skilled martial—please, he couldn't fight his way out of a paper—Ow!"

P-chan began to writhe and claw, cutting red marks into Ranma's skin. It's teeth remained clamped in place.

"Damn pig!" Ranma said. "I've just about had it with you! Cut it out already!"

"Looks like P-chan has it in for you," Ukyo said. The kettle began to shriek. "I'll get it."

She turned off the stove and brought the kettle into the main restaurant area. To her dismay, Ranma was banging P-chan against the counter.

"Let go, let go, let go!" Ranma said.

"My counter! Ranma, stop!"

"Stupid pig! LET GO!"

P-chan let go. It ricocheted off the counter and smacked into Ukyo's kettle.

With a whistling crack, the kettle shattered. Steam burst through the air, and hot water splashed across Ukyo's skin. P-chan's squeal became a frenzied shout. Through the steam, Ukyo could see a thick head of hair and a face. Ukyo squinted. She knew that face. If fact, she was staring into the terrified eyes of—

SPLASH!

P-chan. The black pig landed in a puddle on the floor. It was shivering. Ranma leaned over the counter with an empty pitcher in her hand.

"Ranma?"

"Heh-heh," Ranma said, rubbing the back of her head. "Er, sorry about that."

"That was—" Ukyo said and stopped.

That was Ryoga Hibiki. Ranma's good friend and rival. Who was in love with Akane. Who also, apparently, had a Juusenkyo curse. Which Ranma seemed to be covering up. Ukyo shook her head. Why would he do that?

"Uh, why'd you throw the water?" Ukyo said.

"Well, it's, uh, Akane's pet," Ranma said. "So I, uh, I didn't want it to get burned or anything. You know Akane, she would have killed me."

"That is P-chan," Ukyo said flatly. "The same P-chan Akane lets sleep in her bed."

"For now," Ranma said.

P-chan sneezed. The pig's eyes were wide and brimming over with tears. It looked frightened and ashamed.

Ukyo had always thought of Ryoga as a nice boy. A bit sensitive and awkward as all hell when it came to Akane, but nice. Why would he be sneaking into Akane's bed? And why would Ranma be letting him?

"So, Ran-chan—" Ukyo was trying to keep her voice casual. There was just no good way to ask this. She tried a different tactic. "So, uh, do you need more hot water?"

"Nah, it's fine," Ranma said. "I'll just be taking this pig—" She picked up the squealing black bundle with one hand and plucked it from the puddle. "—and be on my way. Thanks for the towel, Ukyo."

"Anytime, Ranma," she said. "Take an umbrella or you'll catch a cold."

"You're the best," Ranma said with a wave.

Ukyo felt a small glow.

She looked at her restaurant and the glow left. The counter was dented. There was water and bits of kettle all over the floor.

"The idiot! I have customers coming any minute!"

Ukyo grabbed a rag and began cleaning up the mess.

……

Much later, when the last of the customers had left, Ukyo stood in front of the mirror and tried again.

"So, I have these tickets, Ran-chan," Ukyo said. "And I was thinking—I was thinking—"

She looked awful. She was tired and her eyes were red. Her hair was frazzled and there were drips of sauce and bits of cabbage stuck to her shirt. This was Ukyo the Okonomiyaki chef. Probably the most real Ukyo there was.

Ukyo sighed. "Why did you hold Akane's hand? Why not mine?

"I don't have a dojo. I don't have half the population of Furinkan High running after me. But I can cook and I can cheer you up and you know you can always count on me. And I'm your fiancé, too.

"Do you really like her better than me?"

But she couldn't ask him this. She was afraid of the answer.

Ukyo went to the bathroom, washed her face, and brushed her hair. "I have these tickets to a baseball game, Ran-chan," she said. "Do you want to come?"


	3. Ryoga's Bad Day

**Ryoga's Bad Day**

_Saturday_

……

He had finally found it. Nerima.

It was a clear, crisp, beautiful morning. Puffy white clouds drifted across the blue sky. Somewhere, a bird sang.

Ryoga took a deep breath. "Akane," he said softly. "This time, this day, I will confess my love to you."

Ryoga slammed his fist into a telephone pole. _I will confess my love to you_—every time he came he said that and every damn time he chickened out. The telephone pole he'd hit cracked, smashed into the sidewalk, and splintered the concrete.

" 'Akane, I love you!' Why I can't I ever just say it!" Ryoga yelled.

He knew why. If he said it, she might reject him. But this time was different. If Ryoga didn't tell her soon, Ranma would say it first. _Akane, l love you_. Ryoga punched the wall with his fist, leaving a hole.

He knew Ranma was getting serious. Last Tuesday, Ranma had made a point of taking Ryoga aside.

"Look, the thing is," Ranma said. "The thing is, I really like Akane. And, you know, I think she likes me, too."

Ryoga felt sick. "You have no right to love Akane," he said. "You insult her and treat her like dirt." His body shook with adrenaline. "I won't have it!" He punched at Ranma, but Ranma dodged and Ryoga's fist knocked down a tree.

"Look, I know I haven't been the nicest guy," Ranma said, swinging around on the other side of Ryoga. "But I want to be nicer to her."

"You're lying." Ryoga punched, but hit only air. Damn Ranma wouldn't stand still. "You couldn't tell her you liked her without calling her a macho, thick-wasted, sexless tomboy."

"Like you're any better, bacon breath," Ranma said. " 'Oh, Akane, I love you so much. I'm your little pet piggy and I crawl into your bed at night without you knowing it.' "

"SHUT UP!"

Thunder cracked through air. All of a sudden, the clouds broke and sheets of rain poured down. Ryoga was P-chan.

He sank his small teeth into Ranma's wrist, but there wasn't much else he could do. Ranma went into Ucchan's for some hot water, and, by a stroke of bad luck, Ryoga had come within a hair's breadth of transforming in front of Ukyo. When they finally got out, Ryoga wriggled out of Ranma's grip and went in search of hot water. He found the water, but he lost Nerima.

"Damn you, Ranma!" Ryoga said, striking the wall again.

What truly frightened Ryoga was what if it was true? What if Ranma really liked Akane and she really liked him back? If Ranma could be nicer to Akane, would Ryoga even stand a chance?

That was why he needed to tell her first. Ryoga took a shaky breath and removed his hand from the hole in the wall. _Akane, I love you_. He couldn't wait. He'd lost too many days as it was.

"Today, I will do it," he said. "Today, Akane, I will confess my love."

He made for the straightest course to the Tendo dojo.

……

Somehow Ryoga ended up in the middle of a baseball stadium.

At least he hadn't gotten caught in the middle of the game this time; he was wandering around the fan seating area. But he hated getting stuck in these kind of big buildings. There were so many people and so few exits and everything looked the same. Fans kept yelling at him to sit down and stop blocking the view. But what was he supposed to do? He didn't have a seat. He didn't even have a ticket.

He pushed his way past a peanut vendor and ended up in an aisle. At least it was less crowded. If he couldn't find an exit, maybe he could find a place to do his bakusai tenketsu and just blast his way out. He looked around.

Sitting three seats up, sharing a bag of popcorn, were Ranma and Ukyo.

_The thing is, I really like Akane. I want to be nicer to her._

"Ranma, you lying, two-timing bastard!" Ryoga charged at Ranma, brandishing his umbrella like a lance. "This is how you're nicer to Akane! By going on a date with another woman!"

"Oh, hi Ryoga," Ranma said, jumping out of the path of Ryoga's umbrella. "Here to watch the game?"

"After everything you said—!"

"Cool it," Ranma said, splashing him with his ice-cold soda. "This isn't what it looks like."

Ryoga, now P-chan, was mortified. Not only had Ranma stopped him flat in his rage by transforming him—a dirty trick—but he'd done it right in front of Ukyo. P-chan squealed indignantly.

"Relax," Ranma said. "She already knows."

Something passed between them, a sort of glare on Ranma's part and a blush on Ukyo's.

Ukyo sipped her soda. "Home team's up."

"Great," Ranma said. "Here, have a seat, Ryoga." He plopped Ryoga ungraciously between himself and Ukyo.

Ryoga tried to claw at Ranma. Ranma wailed him, pinning Ryoga between the armrest and the top of Ranma's fist. Ryoga squirmed. It did no good. He was stuck.

He hated this. He hated being stuck in this weak, useless body. If only he could get away. If only Akane would come rescue him.

"Enjoying your date?"

Ryoga looked up. Akane.

"Akane," Ranma said.

Akane bashed Ranma over the head with her mallet. "First, you stand me up. Then, I find you here with Ukyo!" Ryoga squealed. "And abusing P-chan, too!" She snatched up Ryoga, and he settled in her arms.

"This isn't a date! I can explain!" Ranma said.

Akane laid into him with her mallet again.

"Ranma, you jerk, you jerk, you jerk!"

……

Akane ran back to the Tendo dojo crying. Her tears fell on Ryoga, still warm. It tore Ryoga's heart. If he'd been human, he would have taken Akane in his arms and comforted her. As P-chan, all he could do was nuzzle her.

"Wait! Akane! Wait!"

Ranma was chasing them. If Ryoga were human, he'd have bashed Ranma's face in for making Akane cry.

Akane ran upstairs, slammed the door shut, and locked herself into her room.

"This was supposed to be our first real date," she said through sobs. "How could he do this to me?"

Their first date? Ryoga's stomach twisted. Ranma had been serious.

"Akane!" Ranma began to bang on Akane's door. "Akane, please just hear me out!"

"There's nothing you can say to make it better! Leave me alone!"

"Akane, I love you!"

Ryoga's heart stopped.

Akane stood up and opened the door. "What did you say?"

Ranma was blushing. "I love you Akane."

Ryoga felt like his stomach had been ripped out and his insides were collapsing. _I love you, Akane_. _He_ was supposed to tell her that.

"How can you say that when I saw you with Ukyo!" Akane raised her hand as if to slap him, but stopped. Her face went soft, and she peered into his eyes. "Do you mean it?"

Ryoga couldn't stand it anymore.

In an instant, he crossed the room, leapt onto Ranma's shoulder, and sank his teeth as hard into Ranma's skin as he could.

"OWWW!" Ranma pulled Ryoga off his shoulder and shook him. "Stupid pig! Can't you butt out for five seconds!"

"Leave P-chan alone!" Akane said.

"P-chan!" Ranma said through clenched teeth. "P-chan's the cause of all this! I'm going to settle P-chan once and for all!"

Ranma flew downstairs. Ryoga, still in his grip, clawed him. Ranma didn't let go. They were headed for the bathroom, Ryoga realized. Desperately, he fought and bit. Ranma only squeezed him harder, fingers pushing into his ribs until Ryoga couldn't breathe.

"Ranma—!"

Ranma shut the bathroom door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Akane said from the other side. "Stop it! He's just a pig!"

"Just a pig?"

Ranma, face grim, was filling up the bathtub with hot water.

"We'll see about that."

……

"Don't hurt P-chan!" Muffled by the door, Akane's voice was faint.

Ranma lifted Ryoga over the bathtub. Hot steam rose from the still, clear water below. A sweat drop fell from P-chan's body. The water rippled.

"Listen, Ryoga," Ranma said. "I'm sick of covering for you. You tell Akane about your curse right now, or I'll tell her for you."

Ranma plunged him into the tub. Ryoga came up sputtering.

"You hypocrite!" Ryoga grabbed Ranma's shirt. "You don't deserve Akane! You got a date with her and you stood her up for Ukyo!"

"I was there because of you! Ukyo was going to tell Akane about your curse if I didn't go out with her! What was I supposed to do?" Ranma broke Ryoga's grip. "Do you know what she said? She said if I really loved Akane, I wouldn't let some sick pervert crawl into her bed every night."

"She said that?" That stung. On top of everything else, that stung him. _Some sick pervert._

"Ranma, what's going on?" Akane said.

Ranma crossed his arms. "Ukyo was right. You tell Akane and you tell her now."

"Now?" Ryoga said. "I'm naked!"

Ranma threw him some of his clothes from the hamper.

"You're not serious?" Ryoga said. The full horror of the situation was finally sinking in. "Tell her? Now?!"

"I am serious. I'm not keeping your secret any longer," Ranma said. He walked toward the door. "Tell her naked for all I care."

"Wait!" Ryoga wriggled into the pants. "Wait, damn you, I'm not finished dressing yet!"

Ryoga pulled on the shirt just as Ranma opened the door.

"Ranma, you—!" Akane said, but stopped when she saw him. "Ryoga? What are you doing here?" Akane blinked. "Where's P-chan?"

"Never mind," Ranma said. "Ryoga has something to tell you."

……

Ryoga was still dripping wet. Akane was staring at him.

"What did you want to tell me?" Akane said.

Ryoga's legs were jelly. He wanted to run away. For the first time in his life, Ryoga wanted to be lost.

But if he ran, Ranma would tell her.

"Akane."

"Yes?"

Her eyes were gentle. He hadn't noticed before but she was wearing a green sundress that brought out the cream in her complexion, and her cheeks were still red from crying. She was beautiful.

"A-Akane…"

"What is it Ryoga?"

Ryoga's heart drummed in his ears. "I—"

_I can't believe this is happening. I've dreaded this moment since I fell in love with you._

"I—"

_I never meant for it to happen like this. I just wanted to be close to you._

"Akane—"

_How can I be honest with you, knowing that you'll never be able to love me? Knowing that you'll hate me. _

"I—I—"

_I can't stand to lose you. I can't—_

"Are you going to tell her or not?" Ranma said.

Ranma.

He was leaning against the bathroom door with his arms crossed. Looking at Ryoga like he expected him to bolt for the door any second now. Like he was a coward.

Ryoga's stomach tightened. Ranma beat him at everything. In every fight, Ranma had won. And with Akane…

_Akane, I love you._

But Ryoga had never run away from a fight with Ranma. He sucked in his breath. And he wouldn't run away from this.

"Akane," Ryoga said. "I…I love you. And…I'm P-chan."

He'd told her.

"I…I have a…a Juusenkyo curse. Every time…cold water…P-chan… But it's not like…I'm not…I never wanted…"

He'd told her. Oh, God, he'd told her.

Ryoga was trembling.

"Oh," Akane said. "I see."

Did she hate him? Did she think him a pervert or some kind of freak? Ryoga was terrified. One harsh word would shatter him like glass. To the depths of his soul, he was terrified.

"I always thought you were a nice guy, Ryoga," Akane said. Her face was blank, and her hands were curling into fists. "But you're P-chan. You're my pet pig, I hold and hug and let sleep with me."

"Akane, I didn't mean—"

She slapped him hard across the face.

"PERVERT!"


	4. Ukyo's Bad Day

**Ukyo's Bad Day**

_Thursday_

……

It was a beautiful afternoon. The sky was blue, and the day was warm. A light breeze ruffled the young green leaves of the cherry trees. Ukyo, book bag in hand, was about to cross the street and make for home when she heard someone call her name.

"Ukyo! Hey Ukyo! Wait up!"

It was Ranma. He was running up toward her, waving. Ukyo's heart swelled. It was a friendly gesture, that was all, but it had been over five days since she'd had anything more than eye contact with him.

"Hi, Ranma," she said. "What's up?"

"Can I swing by Ucchan's today?" Ranma said.

"Of course," Ukyo said. "Since when did you need an invitation, Ran-chan?"

"There's something I want to talk to you about," Ranma said, looking into her eyes.

Something about Ranma's tone of voice gave Ukyo butterflies in the pit of her stomach. He was so serious, and Ran-chan was never serious. Was a serious Ranma good thing or a bad thing? Ukyo didn't know, only knew that it made her nervous.

"So, I'll come before you open," Ranma said. "Maybe about 4:30—" He stopped abruptly and stared off to his left.

"What is it?"

Akane was watching them.

The wind ruffled her hair and her skirt, but Akane stood stock-still. Her eyes were wet. She clutched her book bag with white-knuckled intensity, but she didn't look angry. She looked hurt. Deeply hurt.

Ranma sucked in his breath. "Akane."

Why did he have to say her name like that? He never said Ukyo's name like that, so soft and low and full of amazement. Such a little thing shouldn't bother her so much, but it did.

Akane turned on her heel and walked away.

"Akane! Wait!"

Ranma ran after her. As though he'd forgotten Ukyo. He didn't say goodbye. He didn't so much as look at her.

Like with their date.

They'd only been together ten minutes before Ryoga had shown up. Akane came soon after. This isn't a date! Ranma had yelled. Ukyo had been sitting right there. It wasn't a date? If it wasn't a date, what was it?

Akane ran away, and Ranma followed. Ukyo thought about running after him, but it was so pathetic—a girl chasing a boy chasing another girl. She sat back down. On the empty seat beside her was a half eaten bag of popcorn.

Now, Ukyo began to walk home. The thought of the date made her irritable, but it was her own stupid fault it had turned out so badly. She shouldn't have forced Ranma to come. She shouldn't have blackmailed him.

Last Friday, Ukyo had finally plucked up the courage to ask Ranma to the game. His face sort of darkened, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, well, thing is… see, I've already got a date with Akane on Saturday."

"Oh, I see." Ukyo tried to smile, but it felt tight. "Well, maybe next Saturday, then."

"Actually," Ranma said, "I don't think that would work either…."

Ukyo dropped her smile. She couldn't even pretend. Ranma didn't plan his schedule that far in advance. This was something else.

"It's Akane, isn't it?" Ukyo said.

"Yeah, I don't think she'd like it very much, if we went out on a date."

Ukyo kicked a rock. "Why do you care what she thinks, Ran-chan," And then, because she didn't want him to answer, she quickly said, "You don't even like her. You insult her, she hits you, you're always fighting."

"Yeah, but—"

"You let Ryoga sleep in her bed," Ukyo said.

"R-Ryoga?" Ranma said. "W-why are you—what's he got to do with—I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ryoga's P-chan," Ukyo said.

Ranma's eyes went wide. "How did you—?"

"Well, he transformed in my shop, right in front of me," Ukyo said. "I'm not blind, you know, or stupid." She tilted her head. "Akane doesn't know, does she?"

"No," Ranma said. "You can't tell her!"

Ukyo had had no intention of telling her. She felt someone ought to—probably Ryoga—but it wasn't really any of her business. Yet seeing Ranma so desperate and pleading gave Ukyo a squeeze of morose pleasure. It occurred to her that this bit of information gave Ukyo more power over Ranma than she was used to having.

"Akane would be mad if she found out, wouldn't she?" Ukyo said slowly. "And not just at Ryoga. At you. That you let your archrival sleep in her bed whenever he wants." She made a face. "That just sounds perverted. It sounds sick."

"Do you think I'm happy about this?" Ranma said. "I've told him how many times to stop doing that!"

"Why don't you tell Akane? She's the one who needs to know."

"I can't," Ranma said. "I'm the one who knocked Ryoga into the pool. I created P-chan. I'm bound by a martial artist's honor not to reveal his secret."

"Bullshit," Ukyo said. "If you cared about her, you'd tell her. You wouldn't continue to let some guy crawl into her bed each night, even if it is just Ryoga."

"You don't understand," Ranma muttered.

"Well, I guess I don't," Ukyo said. "Fine, you may be honor bound, but I'm not."

"Don't!" Ranma grabbed her arm. "Please Ukyo, I'm begging you."

Ukyo bit her lip. She really didn't like doing this to him—it was wrong, she knew it was wrong. She almost dropped the issue then. But she looked down at her hands. She was squeezing the tickets she had bought.

"Come to the baseball game with me," she said. Her voice felt very small.

"I can't," Ranma said. "Akane…"

Something in her broke.

"Akane?" Ukyo said. "What, now you're worried about your date with her? If Akane learns about Ryoga's curse, I guarantee you she won't want to date you. You might as well just come with me, Ran-chan, because you won't be going anywhere with Akane."

Even at that time, she'd winced. Had she really said that? Was she really so bitter and jealous and…small.

Ranma's face crumpled and he sighed. "You win," he said. "I'll go."

Ukyo came to her shop. She went upstairs and threw her things on the bed. Ucchan's opened at five, but she had to prep before that and what with Ran-chan coming over and all. No time for a shower. She began to change.

What did he want to talk about she wondered.

The first thing that popped into her head was Akane. They'd had an argument. Maybe Ranma wanted to ask her advice.

Ukyo tied her apron and smoothed it down. Akane. Wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Akane had been giving Ranma the silent treatment since Monday, and it didn't take long before all of Furinkin High was buzzing it. Fortunately Nabiki Tendo was more than willing to fill in the details.

Nabiki had come home from tennis practice at about 1:00 Saturday morning. Ryoga Hibiki was practically knocking down the walls of the house to get away. He was crying. When Nabiki stepped inside it was even worse. Ranma and Akane were standing in front of the bathroom screaming at each other at the top of their lungs.

How could you let that pervert—!

It was your own fault! I warned you! Nobody forced you to take him to bed!

You care more about his feelings than mine!

It's the martial artist's code of honor!

I hate you! There isn't a single man I can trust!

Akane ran to her room and slammed the door.

From this, Nabiki concluded that Ranma and Akane were fighting again.

Ukyo had read the gossipy school article and concluded for herself that Akane had found out about Ryoga's curse. Poor Ryoga. He must be heartbroken.

What disturbed Ukyo more about Nabiki's account, though, was the timing. Saturday at 1:00? It couldn't have been long after Ranma and Ukyo's date.

Did she have something to do with this?

Ukyo had thought that if Ranma and Akane ever really got into a big, messy argument, she would be happy. She wasn't. She thought it would give her a chance to get closer to Ranma. It didn't. Instead, Ranma stopped talking to her altogether. At first, Ukyo thought he was mad at her, but that wasn't it. It was more like he was distracted. He was putting all his time and energy into trying to win back Akane, and he couldn't be bothered with Ukyo.

It was painful.

_He spoke to me today_.

Ukyo smiled as she set to work chopping cabbage. Ranma was coming over. Even if he was serious, even if he did just want advice about Akane, he would be talking to her again. It was progress.

Anything was better than being ignored.

……

It was 4:45. Ranma was a little late. Ukyo had just fired up the grill and was testing its heat with a few tentative splashes of batter. The batter sizzled nicely. Ukyo looked up as the door slid open.

"Hello, Ran-chan," she said. "Care for some okonomiyaki?"

"Well…" Ranma shook his head. "No, I'd better not."

"Come on, it will be on the house," Ukyo said. She was already pouring more batter onto the grill: large, round, okonomiyaki shapes.

"Hey Ukyo." Ranma leaned over the counter only a few inches from her face. Ukyo blushed. "Step out for a second, I want to show you something."

"But I'm cooking—"

Ranma took her by the wrist. "Come on, I want to show you."

His hand was warm, and his touch excited her. Ukyo let herself be led out the front door. _Maybe_, she thought, _maybe this isn't about Akane after all. Maybe Ranma just wanted to be with me._

Outside was a large wooden…thing.

"Well?" Ranma said proudly.

"Uh, what is it?" Ukyo said.

Ranma's face fell. "You don't recognize it?"

Ukyo crossed her arms into her chest and bent down to inspect the thing. It had wheels. Ukyo pushed it tentatively with one finger and it squeaked. There was what appeared to be a roof, although some of the boards were too long and some were too short and others were put on crisscross diagonal and there were so many bent nails and jagged edges that the effect was more like a ratty bird's nest. There was a large flat slab of rust, which she supposed had once been a usable metal grill—suddenly she knew what it was.

"It's my dad's old Okonomiyaki cart," Ukyo said.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "I found out where Pops dumped it. I fixed it up. It's good, right?"

"It's, um…. Well, it's the thought that counts, Ran-chan."

"Exactly." Ranma looked relieved. "So, since you have your cart back now, I guess it means we don't have to be engaged anymore."

It hit her then, like a ton of bricks.

"You're-you're breaking up with me?"

"We can still be friends—hey!"

Ukyo took out her giant spatula. Ranma jumped into the air as Ukyo swung at him with all her might.

"Why? Why are you breaking up with me?" She swung again. She missed and hit the cart. It rang like a clapper, loose boards clattering.

"I never wanted to be engaged to you," Ranma said.

"I did everything for you!" Ukyo said. It hurt, his words hurt her. Didn't he know that, the jackass, the damn idiot. "I would have given up my career for you! I would have given up okonomiyaki! How can you do this to me?" She swung. "Why don't you like me?"

This time, when she missed, her spatula dug into wall at the front of her restaurant. It left an ugly white gash.

"This isn't about you," Ranma said, jumping back in front of her. "I like you, Ukyo, but not like that."

She stared into his eyes. He was telling the truth. He was anxious, like he wanted to make her feel better, but not… but not like his world would fall apart if he couldn't. Not like with Akane. Not like with Akane….

"Oh God," Ukyo said. "This is all about Akane, isn't it? You want to win her back."

Her spatula slipped from her fingers and fell to the dirt.

"You're choosing her over me."

Ukyo hung down and pressed her arms around her stomach. Suddenly, she felt like throwing up.

"Ukyo?"

Ukyo squeezed her eyes shut. She wouldn't cry. Not in front of him.

"Aren't... aren't I cute enough for you Ranma?" she said softly. "You said I was… I was your cute fiancé. You said she….Akane…was uncute. Why her? Why…?"

She flinched as his hand touched her shoulder.

"When I said that…you were upset, Ukyo," Ranma said. "I wanted to make you feel better. I wanted to be your friend, but I didn't want to marry you."

"Just a friend…" _He doesn't love me. _

Ukyo swallowed the lump in her throat. Her chest felt stuffy and her stomach was on fire, but she straightened herself. She opened her eyes.

"Fine… I understand," Ukyo said. "We'll be friends then… I…It's almost five, so… I'm gonna go back… inside…"

"Are you all right?" Ranma said.

"Yeah." Ukyo drew a shaky breath. "Hey, business calls."

"Well, if you're sure you're okay… Hey, Ukyo, thanks for understanding."

Ukyo nodded. She picked up her spatula and stumbled into her shop.

She leaned against the door, burying her face in the smooth, cold wood. _He doesn't love me. _She tried to make her breath come evenly. _It's Akane. But I should have known. I should have known._

The okonomiyaki she'd left on the grill was burning. "Damn it." She hopped over the counter and began scraping off the burnt bits with a smaller spatula. "Look at me, just standing there. Customers coming any minute."

The spatula grated against the metal. _You should have known you should have known you should have—_

It was already five. Ukyo quickly washed her face and put up her sign. It was Thursday, one of her busiest nights. She would stay open until 10:00. Therefore, for the next five hours she wouldn't think about Ranma at all. What would her customers think to see her sniffing and moaning, gazing into out into to space, and letting their food burn? She was a professional. Okonomiyaki was her life.

_Especially now that there's nothing else in it…._

The door slid open.

"Welcome to Ucchan's," Ukyo said. "Please, make yourself comfortable."


	5. Night

**Night**

_Thursday_

……

At 9:50 the last of Ukyo's customers, a salaryman, crushed his cigarette in the ashtray, paid his bill, and left. Ukyo wiped off the counter. The clock was ticking softly, like a breath. Tick tick tick tick. Her restaurant was empty. Ukyo was alone.

She'd been dreading this moment.

She counted the bills in the register. It had been a good night as far as business went. Ucchan's had been busy. With so many guests, Ukyo didn't have time to think. Not about Ranma, not about… Instead, she poured all her concentration into making the best okonomiyaki she could and her pain became numb and she was fine.

But now it was quiet. And now the little ache in her chest was beginning to grow louder. Small things bothered her. Like the dents in the counter from when Ranma had slammed P-chan. Ukyo put jars of spice over them, to hide them, but she knew they were there. The dents reminded her of Ranma. She didn't want to be reminded.

At 10:00 she should have taken down the sign, but she didn't. She didn't want to close. She wanted someone to come. She didn't care who, she just didn't want to be alone. Not now. Not with her thoughts.

Tick tick tick tick

He doesn't love you he doesn't love you he doesn't love

Ukyo went outside.

It was a clear, dark night. Near her shop an old dim streetlight hummed. Except for a few pale specks, the sky was empty. Ukyo could never see many stars at night—she did live in the city. But who needed stars? She didn't have any wishes.

Rustle. Clank, clunk, CRASH. Ukyo heard noises coming from the back alley a little ways from her shop. Probably the cats getting into the garbage again. She stepped in the alley to investigate.

It was a person. It was too dark to see him very well, but he appeared to be hunchbacked. He was stumbling around the dark as if trying to find his way out, knocking over the trashcans and hitting the walls. The way he kept reeling back and forth, unable to go straight, made Ukyo wonder if he was drunk. Or hurt.

"Hey, you okay?" she said.

He turned around. "Ukyo?"

She recognized his voice. "Ryoga?"

She couldn't see his face very well, but now she understood the form of his body, his gait. He wasn't hunchbacked; he was just slouched low, arms hanging like deadweights. He took a step forward, and his movement was jerky, as if struggling under the weight of his backpack. No wonder she hadn't recognized him. Ryoga wasn't usually so clumsy.

Although he was clearly trying to move straight, Ryoga somehow ended up facing a wall again.

"Damn alley," Ryoga said. "It's like a maze."

"Yeah, it can be confusing." The alley went straight for twenty feet and hit a major street. Leave it to Ryoga to get turned around in here.

"Here, I'll get you out," Ukyo said.

Squinting, she walked into the alley. She touched his arm, which was dry and a little warm. Moving up, she found the sleeve and gently pulled him. He didn't protest. He seemed strangely light. Ukyo led Ryoga out of the alley, toward the streetlamp, toward her shop.

"Here you go," she said.

Now that they were in the light, however dim, she got a closer look at him. He looked awful. His shirt was stained and frayed, his arms were scratched. Face slack, eyes red. His bandana was askew.

"Geez, Ryoga you look like shit," she said. "What happened to you?"

"I got lost."

"Where were you trying to go?"

"Kyushu. Hokkaido. Okinawa," he said. "Anywhere but Nerima."

He looked so pitiful. Suddenly, there was nothing Ukyo wanted so much as for him to come into her restaurant, to stay a while and chat. She didn't quite know why, but she was glad, intensely glad, that he was here. That of all people to run into, she had run into Ryoga.

"Well, you won't get to any of those places tonight," Ukyo said. "So how about some okonomiyaki? We're still open."

"No thanks," he said.

"Don't be like that. Come on."

"But I don't want—"

"Light? Shelter? Food?"

"Company," he muttered.

"You could use some, I think," Ukyo said. It was funny, how light and playful her voice sounded. In reality, she didn't feel that way at all. But there was something about his misery that pulled a semblance of cheeriness out of her. Like a negative magnet attracting a positive one.

"Anyway," she said, "it's better than getting turned around in that alley, and I'm asking you so nicely."

Ryoga made a noncommittal shrug.

That was good enough for Ukyo.

"All right, let's go," she said. He just stood there limply; Ukyo had to practically push him inside. "You won't regret it. I cook the best okonomiyaki in all of Nerima. Maybe in all of Japan."

……

Inside Ucchan's, Ryoga slumped on the stool. He didn't want to be here, but Ukyo was so forceful, Ryoga didn't have the energy to resist. The counter was clean and the lighting was bright. Ryoga rubbed his eyes. He had a headache.

Ukyo put a steaming cup of tea on the counter near him. "Here," she said. "Make yourself comfortable. Put your stuff down."

Ryoga shrugged and his backpack dropped. It landed with a heavy thud.

"So, what kind of okonomiyaki do you like?" Ukyo bustled around the kitchen area behind her grill, her long ponytail swinging behind her. "Shrimp? Octopus? Squid?" She took small containers from her refrigerator and stacked them on the table, next to her batter. "Um, I guess you wouldn't care for pork much, and I'm a little low on beef right now. Chicken? Or do you just want vegetables."

Ukyo was in a good mood. Of all people to run into, he'd run into _her_. Ryoga rested his head against the cool countertop. At least she wasn't Akane though.

"Hello?" Ukyo said, poking him with a spatula. "You still with me?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't give me that. You look half starved. When was the last time you ate anything?"

"I don't remember."

"That what I thought," she said. "It's one thing to be depressed, but you can't ruin your health."

Ukyo cracked her knuckles. "We'll start with five."

"Five? I can't eat five."

"Ranma could eat ten and still come back for seconds," Ukyo said. "Don't tell me a big tough guy like you couldn't manage five."

Ryoga squeezed his hands into fists. Ranma. She just had to mention Ranma.

Ryoga wanted to ask whether Ranma could stuff himself with food when, for the last five days, it felt like his heart was trying to claw its way out of his chest. And he had to keep running and running, as if to escape heartache itself, only to find himself back in Nerima again. He had broken down.

Tell me Ukyo, he wanted to say, do you really think _Ranma_ could eat anything when not half an hour ago he had wept until he felt like throwing up. But, of course, Ryoga didn't say this. If Ukyo knew he'd been crying, she'd tease him more. Or laugh at him.

"Whatever," Ryoga said. "I don't care."

He heard the grill sizzle as Ukyo poured the batter. He glanced up. Five round circles. She was bound and determined to force her cooking on him. And what did it matter to her anyway? Why should she care if he ate or not, lived or died?

Ryoga realized Ukyo was standing in front of him.

"Need more tea?" she said.

"No." He hadn't touched it.

"I have water if you don't like tea."

"I'm fine."

Ukyo pressed her lips together.

"Akane knows about your curse," she said.

Ryoga bit his cheek. "You didn't have to bring that up."

"It's obviously bothering you."

"That's why." He buried his face in his arms. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, look on the bright side," Ukyo said. "You don't have to worry about hiding your secret anymore. It's a chance to start out new again. In fact, this could be a good thing."

"Akane hates me," Ryoga said. "How is that good?"

"She's just mad," Ukyo said. "But what do you expect. Give her a little time and she'll calm down. She always does with—"

Ukyo stopped.

"Ranma," Ryoga said. "That's what you were going to say."

"I just mean that Akane is Akane. She has a temper."

"She never got mad at me," Ryoga said. "I was the one she went to when Ranma made her mad. I was the nice one."

"Well boo, hoo, you're not special anymore," Ukyo said. "Look you messed up. You need to deal with it."

"I didn't ask you," Ryoga said, teeth clenched. Didn't she have any sensitivity?

"Look," Ukyo said, "if it makes you feel any better, Akane's really mad at Ranma too. She won't even talk to him and it's been almost a week."

"How in the world is that supposed to make me feel better?" he said. "However mad she is at Ranma, she's more mad at me. Ranma didn't tell her. I did it!"

"Well, you don't have to take it like that—"

"You don't know anything about the situation and yet you keep lecturing me," Ryoga said. "You weren't there! She called me a pervert!" He slammed his hands into the counter. "A pervert! Do you have any idea how that feels?"

WHAM! She hit him over the head with her spatula.

"That's for ruining my counter," Ukyo said matter-of-factly.

Ryoga pulled his hands off the counter. He palms left imprints, like the curves of a shell.

He sank down. Ukyo had hurt him. Not physically. Like when Akane had slapped him. He barely felt the blow. But what it meant…

"Ryoga? You okay?"

Ryoga's throat was tightening. He should leave. He should leave before he caused more damage. Before she could hurt him anymore. But suddenly his legs were lead. He couldn't move.

Ukyo sighed. "You jackass," she said softly. "Did you have to take everything I said the wrong way? I was just trying to cheer you up."

She frowned a little as she flipped the okonomiyaki. Like Ryoga had upset her. He noticed now her eyes were a little puffy and she seemed tired. Why had he snapped at her? Ukyo was just trying to be friendly. She wasn't trying to insult him.

_Some sick pervert_.

Why did it still bother him so much? Akane had called him as much. But with Akane he had expected it. She was… like a princess in a tower… wonderful, pure… inaccessible… Ukyo was more… she was an ally. A friend. She was supposed to understand. Wasn't she?

Plates rattled. Ukyo put five okonomiyaki in front of him.

"Are you going to eat?" she said.

She had drawn silly little smiley faces with the sauce. Ryoga shook his head.

"You don't have to eat all of them if you're really not hungry," Ukyo said. "Just try a little, okay? I'm worried about you."

Ryoga pushed at the teacup with one finger and brought it close to him. He looked down into the pale brown liquid.

"You were going to tell Akane about my curse," he said.

There was a long pause.

"Did Ranma tell you?" Ukyo said.

Ryoga nodded. He was still staring at his tea, at the limp pieces of leaf that collected at the bottom of the cup. "You told him" _if you loved Akane, you wouldn't let some sick pervert crawl in her bed_ "that if Ranma didn't date you, you'd tell Akane. That's why I had to tell Akane about my curse. Ranma said he was sick of covering for me."

"Yeah, well, so—" Ukyo said. She sounded angry. "It's your own stupid fault for getting yourself into this mess. No one told you to hide your curse from Akane."

So that was how it was going to be? Ryoga squeezed the teacup in his hand. It was all his fault. He'd asked to be thrown into juusenkyo. He'd asked to be a pig every time he touched cold water. He'd told Ukyo to blackmail Ranma with his curse.

"You know, we were never good friends or anything," Ryoga said, "but I never expected you to stab me in the back." The teacup shattered suddenly, hot water splashing his skin.

"My cup!" Ukyo pulled out her spatula. "What the hell is your problem? Quit breaking my things!"

She swung at him, but Ryoga stood up, grabbed the spatula, and pulled her forward. Ukyo yelped. She was thrown off balance, leaning over the grill. All at once, her face was close to his. Ryoga could see the color of her eyes. They were blue.

"My problem?" Ryoga said. "My problem is you used me, Ukyo. You knew about my curse and you screwed me over to get a date with Ranma."

Her face tightened, eyes blazing. "You took advantage of Akane," she said.

Ryoga froze. _Took advantage…_ "I didn't—"

"Well, you slept in her bed." Ukyo had regained her balance, pulling back against his grip, so she wasn't hanging over the grill. "Don't deny that you did, you pervert."

Ryoga ripped the spatula out of her hands. "Don't call me that!"

"Why not," Ukyo said. "Akane did!"

"You're not Akane!"

Ryoga dug his fingers into the spatula and twisted it. The spatula crumpled like aluminum foil. The metal made a horrible shrieking sound. Then there was a silence.

Ukyo's face was white with fury. "That was my favorite spatula," she said. "Jackass."

……

For a moment Ryoga stared stupidly at the ruined metal, like he wasn't sure how it had gotten in his hands. As if he hadn't snatched it from her and wrecked it himself, the idiot. But then Ryoga's brow wrinkled. He began furiously trying to unbend it.

"S-Sorry…" he said.

He was biting down his teeth as he wrenched the metal back and forth. Ukyo could see his fangs poke out. A minute ago, she had wanted to kill him. Now she felt like laughing. Ryoga was trying so hard to fix her spatula, it was almost cute. He had wrinkled the metal and left large dents from his fingers. How did he expect to fix that?

It reminded her of Ranma and the okonomiyaki cart.

Ukyo's chest twisted. Suddenly, she didn't feel like laughing anymore. She felt like crying. Her body was heavy.

"Leave it," she said to Ryoga. "I'll get a new one."

The metal screeched as he pulled at it. "I didn't mean—"

"I said leave it!"

Ukyo swatted the spatula out of his hand. It clattered to the floor.

For a second, they stared at each other.

Ryoga's eyes were brown, she realized. She hadn't noticed before. They were brown. They were hurt. Ryoga's shoulders slumped.

"You must hate me," he said. He picked up his backpack. "I'll go."

Ukyo pressed her arms to her chest. Ryoga had wrecked her counter, broken a cup, and ruined her spatula. But for all that, she didn't want him to leave.

"You haven't eaten your okonomiyaki yet."

He looked at her blankly.

"Sit down and eat," she said.

He sat. He didn't eat though. He poked the okonomiyaki with his chopsticks.

It hurt Ukyo that he wouldn't eat her food. Ranma always did. If Ranma was ever unhappy, Ukyo could always cook for him and he'd cheer up right away. But Ryoga was different. He was so sensitive. He took things too seriously.

"I don't hate you," Ukyo said at last.

"But you think I'm pervert," he said.

She sighed. Was that what was bothering him?

"I was angry," she said. "I didn't mean it."

Now he looked up. "You didn't?"

Ukyo shook her head. "I know it looks bad," she said. "You sleeping in her bed. But, I mean, you can't even talk to Akane without having a heart attack. I can't imagine you doing anything to her." She paused. "You didn't, did you?"

Ryoga blushed. "No. I didn't even look at her. It wasn't like that."

He began to hack the okonomiyaki with his chopstick, cutting them into pieces. "Akane was the first girl to be nice to me," he said. "She kissed me. Well, I was a pig at the time, but still… I just—I just wanted to be close to her. That's all."

"I can understand that," Ukyo said.

Ryoga picked up a piece of okonomiyaki and took a bite. "This is really good," he said.

"Of course it is," she said. "I made it. Would you like some tea?"

"Is-is it all right?"

Ukyo put a new teacup on the counter. "Only if you promise not to break my cup this time."

She poured him tea and he drank. Ryoga began on his second okonomiyaki. He was gaining speed, as though he'd only just now realized how hungry he was. Ukyo wasn't surprised. When was the last time he'd eaten a proper meal? She cleaned up the broken teacup, shaking her head. Ryoga really needed to take better care of himself.

Now that Ryoga was eating, Ukyo felt comfortable.

Strange to call it that. She wasn't happy or content; she was still swollen with heartache. But they were in her restaurant with the lights shining and Ryoga was eating her food. And even though she couldn't forget for a moment that they were both miserable, there was still something comfortable about it. The way a pillow is comfortable when you cry on it. It didn't fix anything. But you still felt better.

Ukyo went to her table and began mixing up a new batter.

"You want some more?" she said to Ryoga.

"I don't want to be a pig." He immediately winced.

"Too late for that," Ukyo said.

"Not funny," Ryoga said.

"You walked right into it."

He didn't laugh. But he looked different. Stripped of his violent moods, he seemed kind of normal. Kind of tough. Kind of vulnerable.

Like himself, she thought.

She poured five new okonomiyaki on the grill.

"Ryoga?" she said.

"Yeah."

"When you said that I blackmailed Ranma with your curse."

He stiffened. "Yeah?"

"Well, I didn't mean to. I hadn't planned on it, you know. I just had these baseball tickets…."

Ukyo's chest tightened.

"When he said no, I just—I wasn't myself. I grabbed whatever I could to hurt him, to make him go out with me, I don't know… And somehow, your curse got tangled into it." She took a breath. "I guess what I'm saying is, I didn't know it would end up hurting you like this. And if I had, I would never have done it. I…I'm sorry."

There. She had said it.

Ryoga was quiet for a minute. "It's all right," he said. "It was my fault, really. I shouldn't have used my curse like that. I should have been honest with Akane."

"We were—both of us—foolish and desperate," Ukyo said. "Let's just leave it at that."

She didn't want to talk about it anymore because it was beginning to bother her. That little ache. Ukyo scratched under one of the okonomiyaki with a small spatula. It wasn't cooked yet.

"But Ranma and Akane are fighting," Ryoga said. "That's what you wanted, right?"

Ukyo scraped excess oil off the grill. "You don't have to make me feel guilty."

"I didn't mean to. I was just going to say… Akane already knows about my curse… so you might as well use it… try and get Ranma…"

Ryoga looked down at his empty plates. He seemed sad, of course, but more composed than before. Contemplative. His hands were folded over his chopsticks.

"I've lost what hope I've had of getting Akane, but you still have a chance."

His voice was steady. How could he keep his voice steady when to say that must have broken his heart? It was breaking her heart. Ranma…

"Ranma broke off our engagement this afternoon," Ukyo said quietly.

……

Ryoga stood up. "What?"

He never would have guessed it. Ukyo had been so cheerful earlier when…

Although, come to think of it, it was a little strange. Ukyo had been so concerned for him. She'd never been like that before. She hadn't thrown him out when he had wrecked her things. And when he had talked about Akane, she had listened. She had understood.

Because she had been through the exact same thing.

"The worst part is," Ukyo said, "I think he broke up with me to win back Akane She wouldn't speak to him. But if he broke up with his other fiancé, that would show her he cared, right?"

She took a shuddering breath. "So, in the end, it backfired," Ukyo said. "My whole plan to get Ranma for myself backfired. And in the end… he didn't even break up our engagement because of me. He used it to win another woman… to win Akane…"

Ukyo's voice was so fragile, it frightened Ryoga. He should do something. Hug her. Put his hand on her shoulder. At least say something. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Ranma's a jerk. He doesn't deserve you. Do you want me to beat him up?

Somehow, Ryoga ended up saying nothing.

Ukyo pulled her arms in and tucked her chin into her chest. Huddled into herself, like she was cold. "You know, the only reason I wanted Ranma to begin with," she said, "was because he said I was cute. He was the first boy to ever tell me. It was such a stupid thing to get hung over."

"It's not stupid," Ryoga said at last. "Akane loved me because I was her pet. At least you had reason to think that… that he might actually like you."

She shook her head. "But it was a lie. I was never cute."

"Ukyo, don't say that," Ryoga said. "You're—you—"

But he couldn't say it.

Strands of her brown hair fell softly around Ukyo's face. Her forehead was scrunched, her eyes closed. Water was collecting around her lashes.

"Ukyo, you're crying!"

Ukyo's eyes snapped open, as if surprised. She sucked in her breath and began furiously wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I didn't mean—" Why did his words always come out wrong? It had sounded like he was accusing her. "It's not a bad thing—It's okay to cry—"

"No," Ukyo said. "No, you're mistaken. I'm not crying."

……

"This—this is from the smoke—from the grill," Ukyo said.

She quickly flipped the okonomiyaki, already brown. Damn, she was such an idiot. Spilling her whole life story. Rambling on about Ranma. Nearly burning the okonomiyaki. Again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Ryoga said. "It's really okay if you cry."

Why did he have to speak to her like that, all sweet and low and gentle. Ukyo's throat was tight. "I'm not upset." She forced a smile.

Ryoga crossed his arms. "You're not fine," he said.

That jackass, couldn't he just pretend—couldn't he just turn away from her, stop looking at her like that, like he wanted to help—if he had only changed the subject, she would have been fine. She could have forced back her tears and they would have had a nice evening. But now something in her chest was tearing, something inside her screaming, and if she didn't do something soon, she'd break down, right here in her kitchen, in front of Ryoga.

Ukyo hastily painted sauce on the okonomiyaki. "You aren't going to eat these, are you?" she said.

"Eat—?"

"So, I'll just pack them for the road, then." She stuffed the okonomiyaki into carry out boxes. "Damn smoke," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Ukyo, you really don't have to worry about—"

Ukyo walked around the counter and shoved the carryout boxes into Ryoga's hands. "Here you go," she said. "Time to go now, we're closed."

"I didn't pay—"

"No need." She grabbed his backpack. "On the house. Thanks for eating at Ucchan's. Come again." She practically pushed him out the door.

Once the door was shut, with Ryoga on the other side, Ukyo took a shaky breath. She laughed suddenly. That was so rude of her. If he had been a customer, he might never come back. Looking at her restaurant, Ukyo laughed again. It was a mess. A complete and utter mess.

Empty plates were stacked on the poor abused counter, Ryoga's palm prints added to the dents Ranma made, her favorite giant spatula a twisted heap of metal on the floor, a broken cup to go with her broken kettle, that gash on the front of the building from when she'd tried to hit Ranma—Ukyo's breath kept pushing out of her lungs, but it wasn't laughter anymore. It hurt too much to be laughter. Her chest was heaving, her head pounding, hair falling into eyes, mixing with tears, everything scratchy, and oh she was just such a mess, such a mess.


	6. A Good Day

**A Good Day**

_Sunday_

……

It was cloudy, but not raining yet. Ryoga walked up to the Tendo dojo. It had been two weeks since he had revealed his curse to Akane, and walking up to the dojo took all the courage he could muster.

Kasumi answered the door.

"Oh Ryoga," Kasumi said. "Are you looking for Ranma?"

"Yes," Ryoga said. "And Akane."

"I'm sorry, you just missed them. They went to the park together."

From deep inside the dojo Ryoga could hear Champaign bottles pop. Soun and Genma were obviously celebrating.

Ryoga smiled tightly. "I see," he said.

Actually, he was glad they weren't home. Ryoga really didn't know what to say to them. He was glad Kasumi, who was kind and sympathetic, had answered the door. He didn't know what would have happened if Nabiki or worse yet Akane herself had answered.

"Kasumi," Ryoga said, "will you please give this to Akane." He held out a small box of rice crackers. "And this one to Ranma." He gave her another similar box. "It's my way of apologizing," he said sheepishly.

"Apologizing?" Kasumi said.

"They'll know what for," he said.

"I'll see that they get them," Kasumi said.

"Thank you."

Ryoga walked away from the dojo. So, Ranma and Akane then. He took a breath. It still hurt, a small, sharp prick deep inside his chest. He'd loved her. He still did. But… the pain wasn't so bad anymore. Ranma and Akane. He might have known. He had known.

Down the street, he noticed the shadow of the wall disappearing, merging grey. It was getting darker. Ryoga looked up. The clouds were thicker than he thought.

A drop of rain splashed. Ryoga had already opened his umbrella. Soon, it began to drizzle lightly. As rain fell against leaves and bush, it made a light patter, a shush, a sigh. Warm mist crept across the street.

The rain was making it harder to see. Ryoga hoped he'd be able to find Ucchan's. He still had one more present to deliver.

……

It was about three in the afternoon when Ukyo ran into Ranma and Akane in the park. Akane had the umbrella up, but apparently she hadn't gotten it over their heads soon enough, because Ranma was in girl form. Even so, they were talking and laughing.

Ukyo smiled, though her eyes stung a little. Really, she was happy for them. She just, well, wasn't very happy for herself.

Ranma and Akane passed without seeing her. _Is that how it will be from now on?_ she wondered. For now, Ukyo didn't mind. It was easier this way, easier to get over him if he wasn't in her life.

For now.

The rain was coming harder now. Ukyo hadn't brought an umbrella. She hadn't planned on stepping out for long, just long enough to get some air and take a break between the busy lunch and busy dinner schedule. She supposed she should be getting back.

"Where the hell am I now?"

She turned and saw Ryoga, plodding through the rain with his enormous umbrella over his head.

"Ryoga," she called.

He turned. "Oh, um, hi Ukyo," Ryoga said.

She smiled. "Hey, sugar, share that umbrella with me and I'll take you where you need to go."

He nodded. "Sure."

Ukyo ducked under his umbrella. "I haven't seen you around lately."

"I tend to get lost," Ryoga said.

She laughed.

He looked much better since the last time she saw him. He was wearing a clean black shirt, and he walked in a straight and even gait. His face was calm. Now that he wasn't angry or afraid or depressed, Ukyo noticed that Ryoga really looked rather handsome, with his dark hair and soft brown eyes.

"I heard that Ranma and Akane are dating now," Ryoga said.

"Yeah. Ranma went around to all his suitors and told them he loved Akane. It turned out I was only the first." Ukyo shook head, remembering Ranma being chased by Shampoo; he was bruised and battered for days after that. "In the end, of course, Akane forgave him."

"Are you all right?" Ryoga said, looking at her with concern.

"Me?" Ukyo said. "I'm fine. Sweet of you to ask, though."

Ryoga turned red. "It's nothing, really."

"So," she said, "where are you heading?"

"Well, actually," Ryoga said. "I was looking for your shop?"

"Really? You hungry?"

"No. Well, yes," he said, "but it's not that."

……

That night, after Ukyo had all but thrown him out, Ryoga wondered what he'd done to make her so upset. Should he go back and apologize, he wondered. But she didn't seem to want him inside. Maybe, he should just leave and write her a note later. Though he didn't know what he'd done wrong exactly, so he wasn't sure what he was supposed to wr—

Was that crying?

Ryoga pressed his ear to the wood. From the other side of the flimsy little door, Ukyo was crying. It wasn't just a soft mewling crying, either. He could hear her breath heave raggedly, catch, and retch again, as if she couldn't control it. It stopped him cold. Ukyo, strong cheerful Ukyo, was sobbing.

Some part of Ryoga wanted to go in there gallantly and let her cry on his shoulder. But he couldn't do that. Some other part of him wanted to go away and give her the privacy to cry. But he couldn't do that either. He was stuck at the door. Like some stupid eavesdropping moron, he just stood there, unable to enter, unable to leave. Unable to do anything but listen to her cry.

He listened for what seemed like a very long time.

"So, why'd you want to come to Ucchan's then?" Ukyo said.

"I wanted to see you," Ryoga said.

"Really?" She smiled, but didn't quite look at him, a little shy. Ukyo looked pretty today. She was wearing a white shirt, her thick brown hair tied low. A slight blush colored her cheeks and her blue eyes were bright.

"I-I wanted to-to give you something," Ryoga said. Suddenly, he was nervous. He took a breath. _Settle down, Ryoga. It's only Ukyo. _"Um, let me get it."

He handed her the umbrella, and she gripped it in both hands, because it was heavy. Ryoga took off his backpack and fished around. For just a second he thought he lost it, and sweat broke out across his forehead. But then his finger touched the end of a bow. Ryoga breathed a sigh of relief, and he pulled out a small box.

"This," he said. "I wanted to give you this."

Ryoga took the umbrella from her and handed her the present. It was wrapped in white, the blue ribbon a little smashed. Ukyo held the box as gently as if it were a baby bird, and looked it in wonder.

"What's this for?" she said.

_Because you tried to cheer me up when you were feeling just as miserable as I was. Because I heard you crying when you thought you were alone. Because Ranma never gave you anything and I think someone should. _

"No-no reason," Ryoga said. "Just thought you might like it."

"Thank you," Ukyo said. "That's nice of you."

Holding the present in one hand, Ukyo took the handle of the umbrella with the other. Her fingers were so close to his, Ryoga could almost touch her.

"I'll open it when I get to my shop," Ukyo said. "And afterwards, I'll make you a big batch of okonomiyaki."

Ryoga nodded, not yet able to make a sound. Moving forward a little, Ukyo led him through the rain.

"It's been horrible weather lately," she said. "Nothing but rain or clouds for three straight days. But the weather's supposed to get better soon."

They walked together, and Ryoga was content. The smell of rain was crisp and fresh. A sunbeam was just breaking through the clouds, casing the puddles in light.

THE END


End file.
